lordsofrahzfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaotic Invasion Booster Pack
The Chaotic Invasion booster pack introduces us to a multiple number of new subtypes to display the different clans who fought in the Civil War of Rahz's Neidardt region. They include: Clan of Destruction, Kaizans, Clerics of Kittindon, Neidardt Govern, Black Knight Clan, Rebellion and Powers of Auatu. CHIN-BP-001 The Corrupt King of Neidardt *Parallel Rare* CHIN-BP-002 Charvukh The Destroyer *Rare* CHIN-BP-003 Genkgis The Warrior CHIN-BP-004 Brofus The Warrior *Rare* CHIN-BP-005 Anvir the Berserker *Rare* CHIN-BP-006 Kaizan Footsoldier CHIN-BP-007 Kaizan Warrior CHIN-BP-008 Kaizan Pikeman CHIN-BP-009 Kaizan Chief *Rare* CHIN-BP-010 Kaizan Baira Warrior CHIN-BP-011 Kaizan Bombardier CHIN-BP-012 Kaizan Stackpower Warrior CHIN-BP-013 Kaizan Archer CHIN-BP-014 Blade of the Kaiza: Metryuskha Blade CHIN-BP-015 Standard Armor Of Kaiza CHIN-BP-016 Kaiza Quiver CHIN-BP-017 Darbac The Cleric CHIN-BP-018 Erk The Cleric CHIN-BP-019 Jeanessa The Cleric CHIN-BP-020 Jort the Holy Man *Rare* CHIN-BP-021 Black Knight CHIN-BP-022 Pitch-dark Beast Paladin CHIN-BP-023 Kovak CHIN-BP-024 Nervit (Powers of Auatu) CHIN-BP-025 Delta-call Warrior CHIN-BP-026 Prime-Call Warrior CHIN-BP-027 Alpha-Call Warrior CHIN-BP-028 Delta-Prime Warrior CHIN-BP-029 Alpha-Prime Warrior CHIN-BP-030 Warrior Des Prima *Rare* CHIN-BP-031 Auatu Warrior CHIN-BP-032 Auatu Berserside CHIN-BP-033 Knightmare Rider CHIN-BP-034 Neidart Footsoldier CHIN-BP-035 Neidart Flagman CHIN-BP-036 Neidart Defender CHIN-BP-037 Neidart Skiva CHIN-BP-038 Neidart Cannoneer CHIN-BP-039 Neidart Archer CHIN-BP-040 Neidart Bombardier CHIN-BP-041 Kaiza Flank CHIN-BP-042 Neidart Flank CHIN-BP-043 Clerics Flank CHIN-BP-044 Auatu Flank CHIN-BP-045 Warriors Flank CHIN-BP-046 Cleric Mace Of Holy Ilo CHIN-BP-047 Cleric Beima CHIN-BP-048 Cleric Books of Omagan CHIN-BP-049 Cleric Books of Kamo CHIN-BP-050 Neidart Horn *Super Rare* CHIN-BP-051 Neidart Flag *Rare* CHIN-BP-052 Dark Mamorg CHIN-BP-053 Dark Sword Strike CHIN-BP-054 Cleric Armor CHIN-BP-055 Gangankiu The Strong *Rare* CHIN-BP-056 Beta-call Warrior CHIN-BP-057 Gamma-call Warrior CHIN-BP-058 Beta-prime Warrior CHIN-BP-059 Gamma-prime Warrior CHIN-BP-060 Battlefield Promotion CHIN-BP-061 Prime Cannon CHIN-BP-062 Calblade CHIN-BP-063 Neidardt March CHIN-BP-064 Blade of the Kaizans: Old Strong Sword CHIN-BP-065 Kaizan Bo CHIN-BP-066 Kaiza Dash CHIN-BP-067 Cleric Book Nisas CHIN-BP-068 Dark Lord Gifvros *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-069 Obliteration *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-070 Dark Titan Siteroz *Super Rare* CHIN-BP-071 War Scars *Rare* CHIN-BP-072 Neidardten Land *Rare* CHIN-BP-073 Collision Battle CHIN-BP-074 Swampland of Neidardt CHIN-BP-075 There Is No Victor *Super Rare* CHIN-BP-076 Fighting Spirit CHIN-BP-077 War Spirit CHIN-BP-078 Unlawful Execution CHIN-BP-079 Neidardten Fortress CHIN-BP-080 Inglorious Sacrifice CHIN-BP-081 Both Sides Suffer CHIN-BP-082 One-for-One Sacrifice CHIN-BP-083 Battle Tactics CHIN-BP-084 Battle Formation CHIN-BP-085 Reinforcement CHIN-BP-086 Ceasefire CHIN-BP-087 A Day of Peace CHIN-BP-088 Nexin Warlock *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-089 Marg the Stronghand *Rare* CHIN-BP-090 Guivinx the Warriorblade *Rare* CHIN-BP-091 Serge Tankion the Powerhand *Rare* CHIN-BP-092 Rebellion Flank CHIN-BP-093 Overthrow the Rule CHIN-BP-094 Rebellion Warrior CHIN-BP-095 Rebellion Destroyer *Rare* CHIN-BP-096 Kaizan Dreadnaught *Rare* CHIN-BP-097 Kaizan Chief *Rare* CHIN-BP-098 Rafmagart The Kaizan Lord *Rare* CHIN-BP-099 Care Package *Parallel Rare* CHIN-BP-100 Forced to Union *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-101 Kaizan Lord Tauna *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-102 Talons of the Kaiza CHIN-BP-103 Kaiza Dual Wield CHIN-BP-104 Neidardt Dual Wield CHIN-BP-105 Auatu Dual Wield CHIN-BP-106 C.O.D Power Wield CHIN-BP-107 Destruction Wield CHIN-BP-108 Revolution Wield CHIN-BP-109 Skarb The Revolter CHIN-BP-110 JOIN THE REVOLUTION! CHIN-BP-111 Through the Auatu Mind CHIN-BP-112 Auatu Call CHIN-BP-113 C.O.D Connection CHIN-BP-114 Backs To Each other CHIN-BP-115 C.O.D Union Strike CHIN-BP-116 Union of the Diaz Yield *Rare* CHIN-BP-117 Onto The Frontline CHIN-BP-118 Triple-strike Battalion CHIN-BP-119 Flush Out CHIN-BP-120 Ambush *Rare* CHIN-BP-121 Artillery Strike *Rare* CHIN-BP-122 Blade of the Kaiza: Deskiakeresu Blade CHIN-BP-123 Prime-prime Warrior CHIN-BP-124 Auatu Crusher CHIN-BP-125 Cross-mind Connection *Rare* CHIN-BP-126 Creed of Auatu CHIN-BP-127 Mindworld CHIN-BP-128 Holylands CHIN-BP-129 Kaizan Warrior Spirit CHIN-BP-130 Tactical Incursion CHIN-BP-131 Auatu World Mind *Rare* CHIN-BP-132 Faisdtin Battle *Rare* CHIN-BP-133 Auatu Laser Gauntlet CHIN-BP-134 C.O.D Deathstrike CHIN-BP-135 C.O.D Doomshot CHIN-BP-136 C.O.D Destruction Smash CHIN-BP-137 Unit Motion CHIN-BP-138 Unit Formation CHIN-BP-139 Unit Collision CHIN-BP-140 Fallen Lost Land: Auatu *Rare* CHIN-BP-141 Tekis The Dark General CHIN-BP-142 Dark Pawn CHIN-BP-143 Dark Rook CHIN-BP-144 Asrid CHIN-BP-145 Dark Knight Caravan *Rare* CHIN-BP-146 Dark Convoy CHIN-BP-147 Auatu Over Mind CHIN-BP-148 Over Call CHIN-BP-149 Cleric Books of Fortune *Rare* CHIN-BP-150 Beurid The Dark Queen *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-151 Cleric Books of Writ CHIN-BP-152 Askif The Cleric CHIN-BP-153 Protector of the Holy Books CHIN-BP-154 Librarian of the Holy Books CHIN-BP-155 Holy Protection Ring CHIN-BP-156 Super Cast CHIN-BP-157 Purify Soul CHIN-BP-158 Faith Shield CHIN-BP-159 Kabian The Dark Knight CHIN-BP-160 Dark Horse Rider *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-161 Researcher of the Holy Books CHIN-BP-162 Tap Into Auatu Mind CHIN-BP-163 Re-call CHIN-BP-164 Neidhardt Conscription CHIN-BP-165 Neidhardt Prohibition CHIN-BP-166 By Order! CHIN-BP-167 Break the Rules CHIN-BP-168 No Longer Do You Rule These Lands CHIN-BP-169 The Price of War *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-170 Duplicate *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-171 Kaiza Karma CHIN-BP-172 Kaiza Call CHIN-BP-173 Back-up CHIN-BP-174 Call To Unite CHIN-BP-175 Asquith The Holy Man *Rare* CHIN-BP-176 Brothers in Arms CHIN-BP-177 Indomitable Brothers CHIN-BP-178 We Don't Like To Be Outnumbered CHIN-BP-179 Impact Summon CHIN-BP-180 Final Connection *Holo Rare* OR *Super Rare* CHIN-BP-181 Rebel Envoy CHIN-BP-182 Dynas The Brave *Rare* CHIN-BP-183 The C.O.D Returns CHIN-BP-184 Ruined Cleric Book CHIN-BP-185 Replica Cleric Book CHIN-BP-186 Kaizan Power Generator *Rare* CHIN-BP-187 Power Struggle CHIN-BP-188 Golden Sword of Something or Other *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-189 Order To Assassinate CHIN-BP-190 Auatu Prometheus *Rare* CHIN-BP-191 Dark Knight Clan Mascot *Rare* CHIN-BP-192 Neidardten Defender *Rare* CHIN-BP-193 Veudega The Holy Man *Rare* CHIN-BP-194 Ultimate Kaiza Warrior *Rare* CHIN-BP-195 Seuda *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-196 Abyssal Soldier *Rare* CHIN-BP-197 Knightmare *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-198 Dark Knight Dragon *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-199 Darkness Rises *Holo Rare*/ Super Rare CHIN-BP-200 Tablaf The Nightmare *Parallel Rare* CHIN-BP-LESE-1 Golden Shining Blade *Rare* CHIN-BP-LESE-2 Silver Shining Blade *Rare* CHIN-BP-LESE-3 Warrior Lady Rena *Holo Rare* CHIN-BP-LESC-1 Ira, Holy Man of Banishment *Rare* CHIN-BP-LESC-2 Asa, Holy Man of Purification *Rare*